I Like it rough
by Kaytastrophe
Summary: "Sometimes, I like to TOUCH things. My things, his things, HER things... Yes, I'm a toucher." " What in Merlin's name does that mean?" " Well.. I really couldn't say. It MUST be true though, Veritaserum is almost impossible to surmount! " HarryXB
1. One

**One**

I let my footsteps echo as I trudge up the stairway to the north tower. The sound comforts me- I'm just the type of person that can't stand silence. Perhaps it was because of my upbringing: there was always someone rushing about, be it my sister, Liz, or my moronic older brother Derrick. They weren't always around, though. In the few minutes of silence I'd ever experienced, I'd always felt uneasy, as if I were being watched.

Now, reaching the final landing on the North Tower, I stop to enjoy the gentle night breeze let in through a gorgeous arced window. It's beautiful outside- dark, serene, and full of life, though not many can see it. Just at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, I can see a fox stalking a hare. It flinches, finally sensing that it is not alone, but by now I know that it's too late- the fox, in a burst of speed, is already flying towards her. I let my gaze falter to my surroundings, knowing that I haven't the stomach to see what happens next.

Had it not been for the subtle shift of a cloak, I would not have seen it. In a corner, obscured by darkness, a figure is sitting, knees up to its chest, and its head resting on its knees. The girl- or boy, perhaps- doesn't seem to have noticed me. It is obvious that I had intruded on some private moment- the figure is sobbing quietly now, I've noticed- but I have no intention of leaving. I move forward gracefully, and come at a standstill only feet before it. Whoever it is doesn't seem to have noticed. Tentatively, I lean down, coming to rest on my knees beside the figure.

" Someone eaten your cat, then? " I ask indifferently. I'm not quite sure that I've gotten the saying right- could it have been 'someone ran over your dog'? I think it is, but that makes no sense whatsoever- I can hardly imagine a Wizard doing something as mundane as going to the trouble of chasing a dog and simply running overtop its body. I prefer my rendition, thank-you-vary-much.

It stiffens at this, mid sob. It's quite funny, actually. It's almost as if someone had turned off the volume.

" Sod off" comes the his reply. I know that it's a 'him', as his voice is much too low to be a girl's.

" That's quite rude. " I say, sitting beside him and crossing my legs, laying my head on the cool stone. " I've only asked how you are, and you have the nerve to tell me to sod off. Last decent thing I ever do " I mumbled as an afterthought.

" Leave " He tells me curtly. _Well, I'd bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?_

Too bad we can't always have what we want.

" I must say, I've had just enough of your attitude. " There it is- my arrogant Prefect voice. He's in for it now. " I think that a detenti-"

Finally, the figure raises its head. Deep emerald eyes meet mine in a glare so cold, I feel my resolve waver slightly despite myself.

_Perhaps I should just leave him alone, _I muse as the hood of his cloak falls to reveal his unruly mop of hair. But something intrigues me- he's not a Prefect, and neither of his dunderheaded friends are on duty tonight. In fact, most have an Astronomy lesson today- It's only me and Filch tonight. Yum yum.

" Want to pick a fight with me, then, Zabini?" He spat out, voice low. He stood and let his robes spill out around him. The tone of his voice scared me. He was easily a few inches shorter then I was, and was lightly muscled. I, on the other hand, was toned and lanky- we were evenly matched on most counts. If worse came to worse, I knew that I could take him- but I knew that I couldn't _duel_ him, and Merlin knows that the boy who lived never left home without his wand. Besides, the hollow look in his eyes frightened me. He didn't seem as if he was completely aware of his surroundings. His eyes, though piercing, were unfocused.

In other words, Potter looked drunk out of his mind. Of course, I didn't particularly care.

" That's exactly what I'd like to do, Potter" I tried my best to match his tone, and did a fair job of it, I might add.

I let my hand slide discreetly to the folds of my robes, griping my wand without losing eye contact. We drew at the same time- Boy Wonder must have somehow seen me going for my wand- and aimed curses at each other in the same instant.

"_Crucio!" _

Now, I know what it looks like, but believe it or not, that _wasn't_ me. The boy was so pissed, he didn't even have the sense to throw a silent curse! At the same instant I shot a disarming curse his way. My wand flew out of my hand and landed- out the window. No joke. It's falling even as I crumple at the middle, holding my stomach and willing the rough muscle spasms to cease. In an instant, it's over. I look up through an opening in my silky dark hair and see that he's lost his wand too, but it's much closer than mine. Triumphantly, I grasp at it. I see him reaching out his hand, trying to call it back to his fingers, but it's no use- I've got it now. We're circling each other, calculating, plotting- planning. He's going to come rocketing towards me in a second- I can tell by the way his limbs are pulled back, ready to spring. I decided to even out the playing field, and toss his wand out the window behind me. Don't get me wrong, I haven't really got any morals- I'm just afraid that he'll get it back. From that small preview he'd just given me, he is well versed in the practise of the dark arts. Even after it's left my hands, he comes flying towards me, trying in a desperate attempt to call it to his fingers. And it would have worked, had he not gone flying into my fist. Alright, so that may sound a bit foolish, but that's the way Filch is going to hear it anyways.

He falls backwards, stunned, and growls at me- actually growls. Merlin, that didn't seem like such a good move after all. He stands tentatively.

" You threw out my wand " It's not a question, just a statement. Almost as if he wants me to confirm it without seeming too dependent on my reply. He's an odd little bugger, that Potter.

" I did " I reply patronizingly, as if I were speaking to a toddler.

" I want it... you're going too.." He looks sort of woozy now, and for a moment his eyes roll back into his head. Just as I'm contemplating letting him fall, he lands on his knees, holding his head in his hands. " Merlin" he groans.

Honestly, I don't think I hit him _that_ hard. Though if I could have, I would've.

It's at that moment that his eyes come back into focus. He gets up, shaking, and with one last effort, throws me the hardest punch I've ever felt. I know that the bloody bastard's broken my nose- I can feel warm blood falling down my front, ruining my ivory silk shirt. I saw the punch coming, but somehow figured he'd miss. Not like it matters or anything. By tomorrow, my nose will be as good as new. I'm against the wall now, and Boy Wonder is advancing upon me, rather unsteady. He's clutching at his left wrist, almost as if it were broken. When he removes his hand, blood is clearly visible on his robes.

Blood coming from his wrist. That's when I begin to think- can't you die from that? Yes, you can. So the boy wasn't drunk after all- he was just delusional. He looked so weak that I, for some unknown reason, let go of my throbbing nose in time to catch him before he hit the ground. We both fall onto our knees. In this state, he looks quite harmless- his face is pale and I can feel the warm blood dripping from his wrist. Without thinking, I hold onto his bleeding wrist. He twitches a bit, but I simply scold him.

" Shut up, Potter" I say mildly. Not at all what I would usually say, but these are odd circumstances.

For a moment we sit like this- I'm holding him, and he's sitting half on, half off of my lap. I didn't mean to, honest- It's just that, if he were to die, I'd be blamed.

_Yes, that's it._

I know good and well that it isn't, but I have no intention of admitting otherwise.

His head finally falls against my chest, and his breathing is laboured, bringing me back to the task at hand.

"I'll heal you," I say, thinking it through even as I speak "but you have to promise you aren't going to go throwing anymore unforgivables my way, at least for right now."

It's a long time before he's slowed his breathing enough to speak, but he finally looks up at me. He doesn't seem as angry as he was before- just spent. I can't help thinking that I like him better that way.

" You're in no state to be doing me any favours, Zabin-Za-Zabi-"

"Blaise." I say curtly. He gives me an odd look, and I rush to answer it "We'll be here all night if you try to string together my name in this state."

Don't blush, don't blush, _do not_- it's too late. I already feel my cheeks coloring slightly, scolding myself even as it happens.

Honestly- how intimate can a first name be? Not very.

He chuckles a bit, and rests his head against my chest for the second time. Instead of raising his head to answer me, he simply speaks into my bloodied shirt. "This is ( laboured breath) pretty odd (slight gasp)"

" Tell me about it." I mumble. I realize that one of my arms has found its way around his waist. I swear to Merlin, _I didn't do it. I did NOT put it there_. But that's not important- I have plenty of time to brood over this ever-so-slightly intimate moment with Potter tomorrow, as that's my 'let's brood over recent events' night. ( It _is_- I even stay in the common room with Pansy and Theo, drinking coffee all night and harassing the second years. ) In spite of myself, I pull my hand up a little higher, until it's on his back, though rather awkwardly.

" No… put it back" He mumbles. And _Merlin_, do I want to- but I don't. It wouldn't be right.

He notices that I have no intention in obliging and leans back so that his eyes can meet mine. I gaze steadily at him for a while, before he speaks again. "You can only heal me with a wand, and I can't curse you without one." He shuts his eyes as a wave of nausea, I assume, sweeps over him.

Bloody hell. NOT A CHANCE- I know where this is going. I stare longingly out the window and run through a few choice obscenities before he finishes his thought.

"You're going to have to carry me. "

"Then it looks like you're going to have to sweeten the deal" I'm quick to reply. I must admit, I'm surprised at my own cunning- if he agrees, things could turn out my way. I'm going to carry him anyways, as I'll get the blame for leaving him ( bloody assignment lists- who was stupid enough to think that up?) since he's clearly in my jurisdiction for the night.

He's still staring at me, but his eyes are losing focus again. I have to play this just right, or he'll call my bluff and I'll have to carry him for free. Zabini's don't do 'free'. I let him drop unceremoniously onto the floor, and for a moment I'm regretful, as it seems he won't be strong enough to catch himself before his face hits the tile. Luckily, he lands on his elbow, and immediately gets back up to clutch at his wrist. He gives me a slightly wounded look, but before I can do a double take, he's masked his expression. _Poor ickle Potter _I can't help but think. _He nearly ruined his pretty little face. What a shame. _

"What do you want?" He asks, pulling his legs underneath him and crossing them like a four year old.

"I want a few things, actually." I move towards the frame of the door, reminding him that I could change my mind at the drop of a dime.

"Care to enlighten me?" he quirks a dark brow.

_Oh, I can't stand him! Bloody prat- even while he lies there, practically dying of blood loss, he can still find the energy to be smug with me. _

"First, I want to know how your wrist got that way. And I also want to know why you were crying like a Hufflepuff, as well."

He doesn't even bat a lash- he just starts into his explanation, though somewhat curtly, I note. "I cut myself. Happens all the time- you cut, then you bleed. I like it that way. "

Not quite what I was expecting, but it was a start.

"I noticed you said you _cut_ and then bleed. Not that you _get cut_ and then bleed."

Silence rests between us, and he crawls over to a wall and throws his head back against it, eyes closed for a moment. It seems as if he's waiting for me to ask. Finally, I decide to give him the satisfaction of knowing he has my curiosity.

"So you cut yourself. " I must say, I'd just done the perfect impression of Draco. Cold and uncaring.

He nods.

"On purpose. "

Another nod.

"Quite the little emo kid, I see." I'm quite proud of myself now- that's an American muggle term. I heard it from Pansy and had always quite liked the sound of it. The edges of his mouth curl up in what might be a smile- it's too dark to tell. But I must admit, I like it- it makes him seem darker, almost dangerous.

"I suppose it's the pain that gives you that extra little thrill" I add, the tinniest bit of sarcasm coating my words.

"I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all." I must say, this whole 'wild child' bit is actually quite a turn on for me. For a fleeting moment, I see a slight resemblance to Draco- the way he seems to be sitting perfectly on the edge of being confident and arrogant. It wasn't something I would have thought Potter could pull off- but I must admit, he'd done it. Kudos to him.

"Well, I might just end up being the only emo kid dumb enough to have killed himself by cutting. I've never hit the blow vain before. "

_I've never gotten caught before, either._ He didn't need to say it- I had already heard that loud and clear.

"That all?" He asked me. I'm not sure why he even bothered- we both knew that it wasn't.

"You haven't answered my last question." I took the liberty of leaning against the door frame, eyes trained on him.

"Merlin- I'm sitting here dying, and all you want to know is why I was… doing what I was doing."

_Potter Potter Potter… Why are you surprised_?

"Fine. Tell me in your own time. But until then- you owe me. And you'll be in my debt until such a time as you choose to release you. Got that?" Even before I said it, I'd been thinking up different ways to bind him to his promise. He would be my servant, of sorts- until I could find something good enough for him to repay me with. Perhaps his dignity?

I watched him for a moment as he sat thoughtfully, considering just what 'owing me' might entail. He was beautiful, without a doubt- and though he wasn't as malnourished as he had been when he'd first arrived at Hogwarts some 7 years ago, he still had this sort of, _fragility,_ that scared me. He was strong, that much I knew for sure- but at the same time, he seemed as if he usually had a hard time of holding his own, mentally more than physically.

" Got it. " He muttered.

I jostled him a bit, and before I could stop it, an apology slipped out.

"Don't worry about it, Zabini. I like it rough."

_Merlin, taken out of context, that last bit could have been quite- _NO! I stopped that train of thought before it could continue.

"Wanna hear a secret, Potter?" I whispered as I lifted his body into my arms.

"You were never going to die. Your blow vain is up here." I traced a line on his bleeding wrist and watched as the contact made him shiver.

"Honest mistake." he smiled a bit before passing out.

Yes, his dignity would do just fine.


	2. Two

As I take my usual seat in the center of the Slytherin house table, just to the left of where Draco would usually have been seated, I couldn't help but feel as if I had done the right thing, for once. This could turn out to be a vary interesting year.

Pansy and Theo came to sit across the table from me. As they did, we exchanged our customary nods and I tucked into a plate of bacon and eggs, grinning like a contended cat. I was so happy I could have purred, not that a Zabini had ever been known to do that when they weren't in the middle of hot, passionate- well, there's plenty of time for that later. But don't get too worried- it won't be that much later.

" Well?" Pansy practically screeched after two and a half minutes of silence. She'd spoken so abruptly that she'd shocked Theo into spitting his orange juice across the table, and, you guessed it- right into my face. There was a moment of stunned silence, while I felt every pair of eyes in the great hall focus on me. Usually, I loved being in the spotlight, but considering the circumstances, it was no surprise that I could feel my face colouring quickly despite my attempts to remain completely calm. I must say, it is rather hard to keep your cool while your hair is dripping pulpy bits of orange juice onto your shirt and lap.

Much harder then you'd think.

Luckily for me, it was only a moment later that Harry Potter himself, man of the hour, happened to waltz into the Great Hall. He looked much better then he had last night. For one thing, his wrists were completely healed, which I noticed right away since he had rolled up the arms of his sleeves. As he made his way to the Gryffindor table, he suddenly noticed the silence that had fallen over the Great Hall. He turned about himself, perhaps expecting to see everyone's eyes trained on him (cocky git!) when he realized that everyone's gaze was directed at me. He at least had the decency to look shocked- and for a moment, I let my eyes lock onto his.

Go on then, Potter, giggle like the pansy you are I thought savagely.

His eyes gleamed with mirth and the corners of his lips twitched ever so slightly. A moment later, Harry burst out laughing with such force, everyone's gaze immediately snapped in his direction. For a moment, I was glad for the distraction. Maybe I could just sneak out now, and make my way into the hall to clean myself up.

But alas, it was not meant to be. Harry's maniacal laughter had set everyone else's into motion, and before I knew it, the entire hall was filled with laughter. By now, the majority of the Gryffindors were laughing so hard that a few of them had juice dribbling down their noses. I felt a pang of annoyance at their theatrical renditions of Theo's embarrassing display. My own housemates were smart enough to keep their laughter to the bare minimum- most of them were doing a fair job of keeping their light snickering in check. As I waited for the excitement to die down, I glared at Pansy with what might have been the glare to end all glares. She managed to completely avoid my gaze, squirming in discomfort.

" What? " I managed to grind out between my teeth.

" I- I, I-"

" SPIT IT OUT! " Most of the snickering had now stopped, and the laughter was gradually dyeing down. I chanced a glance in Potter's direction and saw both of his friends, Weasely and the Mudblood, eying me with distaste. I grinned at them, a genuine smile, until Granger was stupid enough to smile back tentatively. I flipped her off with a slight sneer and returned my attention to Pansy, who was now handing me fistfuls of tissue and blubbering on about all of the rumours that she'd heard about me and Potter being fuck buddies.

Yes, I said Fuck Buddies!

" -and what might have given them that idea?" I interrupted.

" It wasn't me, if that's what you're thinking." She replied haughtily, folding her arms across her massive bust.

I leaned back casually and shrugged, knowing full and well that she would continue without any prompting. I was trying my hardest not to think about the sticky juice that was now colouring my school shirt a dark yellow. There was nothing to be done about that right now; I'd simply have to wait until I had a moment of privacy to get rid of it. A swish and a flick and it'll be good as new!

" Well, everyone thinks that you and Potter were having sex up in the North Tower last night." She continued, twisting a lock of her dark hair around her index finger.

" So how does that explain why I brought him to the hospital wing? " For some reason, I was genuinely interested in what Pansy had to say.

Odd.

At this she shrugged, and Theo took over for her, having recovered from his moment of embarrassment. " It was already going around that you were bi, since about 5th year " He began, mopping up his chin with a napkin. " But about a week ago, people started that one up again. They said that you were vary interested in... experimenting with 'alternative means' of foreplay." The grin that stretched across his face was filled with playful mirth.

" Alternative means of foreplay?" I asked incredulously. " What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

" Some people like to experiment. " Pansy said with a slight eye roll, as if it were obvious. " The thing is, people think that you like to use handcuffs- and, well, Potter's wrists were bleeding last night, right? "

" ONLY ONE OF THEM!" I bellowed, a little too loudly. I leaned in closer to my friends, and they followed suit. " He was only bleeding from one wrist" I replied more quietly.

" That's none of our business." Theo shrugged, pouring himself another goblet of orange juice. " You can do as you'd like."

If only that were true.

Instead of heading off to class like the good little boy I was supposed to be, I made my way to the Owlery. Had I had anything but Potions, I would have made my classes a priority, but I could more then afford to skip one of Slughorn's useless lectures.

It was rather quiet- most of the owls were either sleeping or off making a delivery. I felt almost as if I were being watched- a feeling I couldn't shake since last night's little escapade. When I reached the final landing, I stiffened. There had to be someone following me. I'd stopped walking so abruptly that whoever it was hadn't had enough time to follow suit, so I had heard their footsteps. I turned, knowing even as I did that my pursuer would have darted towards a dark corner on one of the false landings. Perhaps behind a suit of armour, or simply back down the way they had come. I wasn't too concerned. Whoever it was couldn't have been that dangerous. Instead, I turned my attention to the owl I was expecting to receive from Draco. I continued further into the Owlery and waited by one of the south facing windows for Ariel, my ebony brown owl, to make her appearance.

I had only been waiting for 5 or 6 minutes before another student came into the Owlery. Whoever it was seemed a little too intent on being heard, which led me to believe that it was more then likely the same person who had followed me up here. I didn't bother to turn around. Whomever it was could be the first to speak. I simply continued to lean out the cool window, letting a harsh breeze whip my dark hair around my face as I searched the skies for a sign of Ariel.

" First you save my life, then you ignore me the next day?" Came the intruders voice. " I guess you really meant it when you said that was the last decent thing you'd ever do."

I could practically hear Potter's jaw shifting into a tantalizing grin. Merlin, he was impossible.

" Come to have a heart to heart, then?" I asked without turning to face him. He made his way across the room until he was on my right, leaning against the wall.

" Would you mind if we did? "

That wasn't quite the answer I'd anticipated, especially from the boy who'd broken my nose only hours before. I tore my gaze away from the cloud darkened sky in favour of meeting his steady gaze. After a moment, I shrugged.

" What's on your mind, Potter?"

" I could ask you the same question, Blaise. " He retorted.

The fact that he'd used my given name was not lost on me, I simply choose not to make anything of it.

" What do you mean?" I asked wearily. This was even weirder then my having carried him from the North Tower to the Hospital Wing last night. I mean, honestly- me, and Potter, having a somewhat civil conversation? Okay, so we aren't exactly rivals, I'll give you that. The whole ' Potter stinks' thing is more Malfoy's style, not mine. It's just that, now that Draco's gone, I find it hard to leave the boy alone. What can I say- someone's gotta give the boy his daily dose of hell. It's one of those unwritten rules, right up there with keeping your fingernails tidy and not waking sleepwalkers. There are dire consequences in all cases.

" I want to know why you helped me last night."

An excellent question. I find myself thinking approvingly. You're not as thick as they claim.

" Not one to beat around the bush, are you, Potter?" I knew that I was stalling, and by the way he stared at me, I could tell he knew I was stalling too. He simply folded his arms across his chest and stared me down until I opened my mouth to reply to his question.

" I did it because I wanted to have something over you." I replied.

At this he quirked a brow, clearly unsatisfied. " Are you sure that's all? No other reason?"

I wasn't entirely sure where he was heading, but I had a hunch. " Alright " I said, adding what I hoped was a convincing sigh. I moved away from the window and ran a hand through my windswept hair, holding my temple for a moment. " Alright" I added, a little more quietly. I turned to face him, studying his expression for a fraction of a second before continuing. So far, he seemed to be buying my little 'Blaise in distress' act.

" I might've had some other reasons. But they aren't the most… I mean, they're weird. " I finished dully. At this point, I was silently praying to Merlin that I was on the right track. " I think it's something to do with…" I was now within a foot of him, and as I moved forward a bit, he made no move to step away from me.

Before I could continue, He had closed the distance between us and had begun to kiss me gently, which was just as well since I couldn't think of much else to say anyway. His arms came to rest around my neck and without thinking, I let my arms slide down around his waist, pulling him closer to me. When we had broken our kiss, I didn't even bother to look into his eyes for consent for another. I simply went to kiss him myself, pressing my lips against his with a little more force. Soon, our kisses became more heated- my hands moved from his waist to tangle themselves in his dark hair, forcing him even closer. He moaned softly at the harsh gesture, though I didn't quite need the encouragement. A moment later I had forced him up against the wall. I'm not quite sure why, though- I'd never been much of an aggressive person when it came to snogging. He obviously had no problem with it, as I was now biting on his neck, feeling it vibrate gently with every groan of pleasure. I must admit, it does seem a bit odd to be snogging the boy who'd ruined my best ivory shirt yesterday, but his mouth was so delicious that one kiss just wasn't enough. Soon his hands found their way to my groin, and he began to stroke me through the thick fabric of my trousers. Merlin, the wonders this boy could work. The fact that his hands were so skilled was a slight shock, since it was now obvious that virginal Potter wasn't quite so virginal, but I wasn't the least bit bothered. The boy could have been Granger and I wouldn't give a damn- as long as he didn't stop the delicious ministrations. When we finally broke apart for the last time, we were both out of breath- but for him, I was certain it wasn't just the snogging. For a moment, he simply stared into my eyes, expressionless. He was trying to read me, but I was careful to keep my hazel eyes blank. It wasn't that hard, since my thoughts, along with a decent amount of blood, had all gone south by now.

" Don't get me wrong, Potter. You're a pretty decent snog " Among other things, I'm sure I couldn't help thinking silently " But I don't - "

" I'm not looking for an exclusive relationship " He interrupted. His emerald eyes were trained just to the left of my face- for some reason, he couldn't seem to look me in the eye.

" Then what is it that you're looking for?"

" I… You, I guess." A slight blush graced his cheeks. I must admit, he looked quite sweet, all flushed like that. Almost like his 'old' self. The Harry Potter who would have been visibly flustered at the mention of the word 'penis'. I must admit, I missed those days. The days when even the slightest of accidentally-on-purpose brushes ( administered by myself from 4th year on, I might mention ) could make the boy grin sheepishly.

" Why's that?" Go on then, Potter, tell me how sexy I am. Tell me how you've only thought of me these past few hours. Tell me that you've wanted nothing more then to shag me senseless since you first laid eyes on me. Tell me-

" Because I know you want me too. " His eyes now met mine in a piercing gaze.

Man, this kid's got a major superiority complex. I might as well add that to the list of odd,

unvirgin-like behaviour.

However, at the moment, he was right. I did want him. To be fairly honest, I wanted him to shut up and get on his knees, now. But I refused to ask him for it so early on- I am a healthy teenage boy, so I'll take care of things the old fashioned way. I'd rather be left blind then unsatisfied. Besides, the most important thing right now is that we stay hidden, and we've been up here for quite some time. The last thing I want is news of this traveling back to Draco. He'd have my arse on a silver platter if he knew I was trying to screw the Boy-Who-Lived.

_You must know exactly what you're doing to me._ I think as I shift slightly, trying to hide my obvious arousal. _Why do you have to go and be so bloody difficult?_


	3. Three

He was wrong. I knew he was wrong- but that hadn't stopped me from agreeing with a slight shrug. The way I see it, it would be a shame to waste such an opportunity for manipulation. Mind you, the fact that he was open to the idea of sleeping around intrigued me- this wasn't good ol' virtuous Potter. I was slightly disappointed upon realizing this- how could I make him worthless, if he was as good as there on his own? The boy was practically a whore, for Merlin's sake! These thoughts all berated me while I sat, large coffee cup in hand, across from my sister, Liz.

While Theo, Pansy, Millicent and Peter Levin, a boy a year beneath me, sat comfortably, Liz seemed apprehensive of her surroundings, jumping at every sound. Being cooped up with Gryffindors will do that to you.

" Merlin, relax, will you?" I practically hissed at her. " They're not going to bite. " Although, if circumstance permits, Peter might I mused, watching him try to catch my sister's eye.

" And cut that out, Levin, I don't think she's interested. " Pansy snickered as Peter leaned back and gave my sister and I a smile.

" It wasn't her eye I was trying to catch, Zabini. " He said lazily, reaching out for a grape on the table behind him. I turned away, knowing full and well that I wouldn't want to watch what he was about to do with that grape. The things that boy can do with his mouth could make even the most dedicated of homophobes question their sexuality, even if only for a moment.

" We're Slytherins, not Dementors " Pansy said upon catching Liz eyeing Goyle nervously.

" Sometimes I wonder how you've managed to survive being his sister when you've got such a thin skin." Pansy shook her head, much like a mother might when she was displeased by her child.

Alright, confession time: I'm usually pretty nice to my sister. Mind you, I more then make up for it by being the bane of my older brother's existence.

At this, she shrugged. " I'm much worse then you'd think."

" I'm sure you are " Goyle said patronizingly. I must admit, I would have said the vary same.

" I'll believe it when I see it. " Theo challenged. Pansy, Goyle, Peter and I groaned in unison- I had somehow known that tonight would manage to turn itself into another pathetic game of truth or dare. It's not as though I minded, though- anything was better then lingering on the thought of Harry's soft lips, his perfect frame, his impossibly bright emerald eyes- and other things along those lines, only slightly less G-rated.

Liz's eyes flashed at the challenge. For the first time ever, I believe she actually- oh dear god, I hope that it wasn't just a trick of the light- smirked. Mind you, it was nothing smug, nothing patronizing- just south of confident, if I'm not mistaken. I must say, I was quite touched.

She was a Zabini after all!

" And just what would you have to see to believe it? " She asked.

" I donno. Surprise me." I must admit, I don't particularly like the way Theo is eyeing up my sister, and I let him know with a warning look. Peter Levin is one thing, but Theodore Nott was quite another. Peter was a flirt, and a pretty good fuck as well, but he was otherwise harmless. He didn't force you into anything. Theo, on the other hand, would do whatever it took to get laid- that much I knew. He might even go as far as committing a rape, which I didn't know for sure but didn't doubt.

" How about you seduce Potter?" Pansy said with a giggle. Even I let out a chuckle at that- the thought of my baby sister ( because that's what she was, and would always be in my eyes) trying to seduce anyone was laughable, but Harry bloody Potter- that was next to impossible. The boy was almost on as many wanted lists as Levin was- he had the majority of the Female and Male population panting after him. He was second only to Peter. I myself was running a close third, and I wasn't planning on letting anyone step in on my territory. Third place was bad enough, and I was only there because Draco had left school long ago.

" Done" Peter said with a smirk.

"I think she was talking about me" Liz said, rolling her eyes. The blond simply shrugged in reply.

" You're such a whore, Peter" I said lightly, smiling despite my harsh words.

" Correction: I'm a slut." Peter replied. " Whores charge for their services. Mine are free." He grinned cheekily. As Theo and Pansy burst out laughing, I couldn't help wondering why Pansy had chosen Potter, of all people, to mention. For a fraction of a second, she caught my eye, but it was so fast that I might've imagined it.

" I don't think Peter's the only slut around here." Pansy giggled. " unless Potter is suddenly charging for his services. "

The others laughed at this, but I couldn't join in. My throat was tight and my mouth dry. Had she seen us? Worse yet, would she tell? If Malfoy found out about what had happened in the Owlery, chances were he'd break things off for good. Screwing Peter was one thing ( he'd seemed quite amused by that, actually) but shagging Potter would be quite another. Even snogging him had been deemed taboo.

Pansy glanced at her watch and sighed. " Well, I just must dash up to the Owelry. There's soooooo much I need to tell Drakie!" she said in a hushed tone, careful not to be over heard by any outside of our group.

How can that be? I thought I was the only one still in contact with Draco. I was nearly positive, but I had to be sure…

" Fancy some company, Panse?"

" I was hoping you'd come. We've a lot to talk about, Blaise. "


End file.
